


Getting Drunk at the End of the World

by Zatyadh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Character(s), Alien Invasion, Angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Some Humor, Some Plot, Swearing, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Wordcount: Under 100.000, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatyadh/pseuds/Zatyadh
Summary: What's better than getting absolutely hammered during the end of the world?Exactly.Absolutely nothing.





	Getting Drunk at the End of the World

Upon getting out of the shower, Caspian heard a small ding coming from his phone. He let out a huff and immediately walked to his dresser, pulling on the nicest pair of pants and shirt he could find before checking his phone. 

Milo, 9:12 PM  
‘i'm outside in ur driveway. Come out when ready.”  
Cas, 9:15 PM  
“Ok. just got dressed, be out in a sec.”

Milo, 9:15 PM  
“Aight.”

Caspian stared at the small screen for a few moments longer before pressing the off button and tossing it carelessly onto the bed, sitting down right next to it. Leaning down, he dragged his shoes towards him, slipping them on with minimal effort. 

He walked back into the bathroom, dragging his feet on the floor with each step, to look in the mirror and check himself out. Once he faced his reflection, the first thing he noticed was his hair. Dark wet locks were sticking up in all sorts of places. He brought his hands up to his hair, pinching the ends of the sides and morphing them to look like devil horns. He let out a quiet chuckle at his own idiocy. 

Once he let go of his hair and let his hands drape onto the counter, the strands immediately fell back into its previous place. He pouted, scrunching up his nose in pure disappointment.  
Upon hearing yet another ping from his phone, he rolled his eyes. Milo was getting impatient with him already. God forbid he wait for someone for more than five minutes.  
He grabbed his blow dryer, plugged it in, and turned it on, directing it up towards his messy tuft of hair. he squinted his eyes in response to the warm air blowing on his face, and heard three more pings from his phone through the loud roaring of the blow dryer.

-

He raked his hands over his crinkled blanket, searching for his phone that he had tossed earlier. As he muttered a few profanities to himself, he heard ringing.

“Fuck yes,” he whispered, following the soft chime of the phone, slim fingers eventually drifting across the smooth surface of the black case. He firmly grasped it and flipped it over to see the screen. Milo was calling. Probably wondering what in god's name was taking his so called “best friend” so long. Caspian begrudgingly answered it, pressing his phone to his ear. “Yo--”

“Hey. Think you’re taking a little longer than ‘a sec’ dontcha think?” Milos annoyance was clear as day. 

“Yeah, yeah, i know, i was just--”

“What? Fuckin' around? Get down here for christ's sake! We’re gonna be late!”

“Fine. I’ll be down in a second.” 

“Oh? Are yo--”

“I mean it this time.” Caspian cut Milo off, emphasizing his words to get his point across.

“Alright! I’ll be counting the minutes.” Milo chuckled, seeming to find himself funny. Caspian would beg to differ, as he rolled his eyes, hanging up, and shoving his phone into his back pocket. He didn’t bother checking the previous messages he got.

He grabbed the first jacket that his hand touched, carelessly yanking it off of its hanger and pulled it on. It was one of his favorites. It was a black jacket with the word “BIRTH” etched onto the back with scratchy white letters. He wasn’t actually sure what it meant, but he liked it anyways. He pulled the hood up, leaving it unzipped as he grabbed his wallet and made his way out of the house and to the car parked in his driveway. The silhouette of Milo in the driver's seat glanced back and quickly turned the car on upon seeing Caspian.

Caspian plopped into the passenger's seat, clipping on his seatbelt.

“Took you one minute.” Milo said, nodding his head, acting impressed. “BUT! I’ve been waiting here since 9:12. Whats the time now--?” He goes quiet for a moment, moving to look at his phone for the time.

“It’s 9:29--”

“9:29!” Milo interrupted, throwing his hands in the air. “That’s--” he counted on his fingers for a moment-- “seventeen minutes longer than it shoulda taken you!”

“Okay, fine. I get it,” Caspian waved his hand boredly. “If you don’t start moving this damn car, we’re gonna be EVEN MORE late.”

Milo tutted in response, seemingly having nothing else to say to Caspian as he reversed out of the driveway, speeding through the streets. Caspian gripped the handle on the ceiling, astonished at the fact that Milo had never once run over a human being. Or he did and he just didn’t tell anyone. Caspian shooed the thought out of his mind, no way in hell would Milo be able to keep something like that to himself.

-

Once Milo parked the car in the crowded parking lot, he flipped down the visor to check himself out in the mirror, sliding a pair of sunglasses on and running a hand through his hair. Caspian watched him with a confused face.

“What are you doing?” Caspian asked, knitting his eyebrows.

“Making sure i look good!” Milo responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses? It’s pitch black.”

“I need to look cool. Ingrid's gonna be there.”

“Ingrid?”

“Yeah. Ingrid. Are you deaf or some shit? I wanna take her to my penthouse and FREAK it, if you get what I’m sayin,” Milo looked over at Caspian, waggling his eyebrows, a seductive smirk on his face.

Caspian merely hummed, looking at him with a bored expression. “I think she’s a lesbian.”

Milo blinked, looking flabbergasted. “I- wh- you what?”

Caspian looked him dead in the eye. “She’s a lesbian Milo. she likes to freak it with women.”

Milo shifted his gaze to the side, thinking intensely, eyebrows slightly furrowed. After a few seconds, he leaned back in his seat, slapping his hands over his face. “SHIT! INGRID’S A LESBIAN!”

It was Caspian's turn to tut. He lightly shook his head, snickering. He slapped his hand on Milos shoulder. “Well, I’m sure there’ll be tons of guys who--”

“I’m not gay, damn it!” Milo exclaimed, smacking Caspian's hand.

“Oh, right, of course not,” Caspian hummed, a satisfied grin on his face. “We should probably get going, we’re really fucking late.”

“Right. If anyone asks, it’s your fault,” Milo said, scrunching his nose at him, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door.

“Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting another story before finishing my other ones again? Absolutely. 
> 
> If I'm being honest, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. I never really plan very much out when I'm writing which is probably a reason why I never finish anything. Things might change in the future (i.e, the title and description), so don't be surprised if you decide to come back to find that there's a completely different title.
> 
> bad move on my part, i know, but whatever. I'm enjoying writing it and making things up as I go, and I'll most definitely try to revise and edit as much as i can before i post new chapters so that nothing in the storyline will change.
> 
>  
> 
> Moving on, I've never been one to really write fan fiction, Tornado being the only exception. I'm aware that original works might not be as popular as something thats fan-made, but it's genuinely the only thing i do and actually enjoy because they're MY characters. I can have them do whatever the hell I want without having to really worry about them being out of character. I don't have to stress out about people not enjoying something because their favorite characters aren't acting the way they're supposed to, and I hope that you understand.  
> I, however, am most definitely not against fan fiction, and I might write some in the future if I ever get any good ideas.
> 
> Anyways, with that said, I hope whoever decided to read this enjoyed it, and I really do appreciate it. Thank you very much for reading my work, and I do hope you stick with me.


End file.
